Thaltrazd the Virtuoso
A court musician of unprecedented skill, Thaltrazd the Virtuoso was employed in the service of Dasedrak the Conqueror and Deioros the King. Well known for both her prodigious aptitude for music of all forms and her extreme promiscuity, Thaltrazd was a relatively popular addition to the courts due to her outgoing nature and the unerring respect she showed others. Background Born into a long line of four-fingered musicians, Thaltrazd was pushed into learning music at a young age. By the time she was four years old she had learned to read sheet music, and by age six she had composed her first piece (which proved to be a minor hit among her parents' friends, based on novelty factor alone). Though her parents possessed some minor magical abilities, Thaltrazd had absolutely no talent when it came to magic. This did lead to some rather unfortunate rumors about her parentage, but they died out soon enough. After all, she's only four-fingered; four-fingered gossip tends not to be nearly as juicy as five-fingered gossip. Thaltrazd was officially named a court musicion of Dasedrak the Conqueror at age fourteen. As a musician, Thaltrazd's performances varied greatly. She had an enormous musical range; she could take an instrument she'd never played before and approach basic levels of skill within the course of a few hours. Unfortunately, she never managed to retain much of her acquired musical skill over long periods of time; if she spent more than a few days without practicing a particular instrument, she would revert back to having almost no knowledge of it, seemingly overnight. Thaltrazd was popular both inside and outside of the courts. She was very polite towards most everyone she met, although she did tend to be a bit condescending towards three-fingers. Thaltrazd was a common sight at virtually every single social gathering; if four-fingers were allowed to particupate, she was there. She was also very promiscuous, sometimes seen taking multiple men to her quarters in a single night. Despite her promiscuity, however, she never seemed to fall in love with anyone. Whether this is by choice or not is unclear, and Thaltrazd would subtly shift the subject away from the matter of her love life whenever it was brought up. She did not seem to have high hopes for her marriage prospects. However, at age 22 she gave birth to her daughter Delzed the Songstress. Unfortunately, Delzed's father was impossible to determine; she looked nearly identical to Thaltrazd, and no one had stepped forward to claim her as their child. During her time at the courts, Thaltrazd took a keen interest in Dokani the Necromancer, a royal who most nobility had written off as strange and eccentric. She took Dokani's aloofness and the difference in their social statuses as a challenge, and became determined to befriend the necromancer. After the events of Dokani's execution, Thaltrazd became disillusioned with Orian society. After stewing in anger and seeing to Dokani's children in secret, Thaltrazd publicly spoke out about the injustice of the ruling. This completely reversed public opinion of Thaltrazd overnight; she was ostracized by her own family and friends. Five years before The Ritual, Thaltrazd was killed by one of her former lovers, Rendreth the Temple-Mason (a three-fingered mason whose family was tasked with the caretaking of Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper) as she sought comfort from him. Though her death was publicly ruled a domestic dispute, it seems more likely that it was related to her sympathy for Dokani and her family, as well as Rendreth's frustrations regarding Thorn. Image Gallery (Thaltrazd Shrine) Delmark.png|Delzed's markings (Thaltrazd's are identical) Trazdmask.png|Thaltrazd's mask Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Mioura Category:God's Scions Category:Ealdremen Player Characters